


Cookies?

by luzwastaken



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cookies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzwastaken/pseuds/luzwastaken
Summary: this is my first ever fanfic pls be gentleCatra gets invited in for cookies
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Cookies?

Catra walked up to Adoras door nervous os hell she was finnaly gonna do it, ask her on a date, she raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped right as she was about to hit it. Catra second doubted herself 'what if she says no ill look like a fool' she says to herself 'i cant do this'

As she turns to leave she hears the door open up "oh hey catra whats up" Adora says sleepily

"oohhhh hey adora didnt uhhhh didnt expect you to be here" Catra responds nervously

"wha- catra i live here"

"oh yeah of course, well umm"

"uhhh well if you want to come in i have cookies in the oven" Adora responds

"cant say no to cookies" she responds cheerfully 'and spending time with you'

"well great come on in" she guides catra to her living room "dont mind the mess wasnt expecting company"

"i dont mind cleaner then my apartment if im being honest" Catra responds, she of course wasnt being truthful in the slightest, she always kept her house in perfect shape, she always had eversince she got out of bootcamp.

-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- "Oh that must be the cookies" Adora says cheerfully "please make yourself at home im going to get these cookies out real quick" adora says before rushing off to the kitchen

Catra decided to look around a bit and wandered over to Adoras fire place. There where multiple photos on it most of them of Adoras friends Glimmer and Bow. "ugh her" catra remarks at a photo of Glimmer, catras ex. Catra despised how close Glimmer and Adora where, she mostly didnt want Glimmer to hurt Adora like she hurt her.

"cookie tiiimmmmeee" Adora sings while rushing out to the living room with a plate of steaming cookies "there chocolate chip your favorite"

"Thanks Adora" Catra smiles, she sits on the couch and grabs a cookie "so uh Adora ive been meaning to ask you something"

"whats up"

"um i was wondering if umm if you would go on a date with me"

Adoras cookie dropped out of her hand "wait really you want to go on a date with me"

"ummm yeah"

"of course i will ive been wanting to ask you forever" Adora says happily

"um well its a date then" Catra said "hmmm how about at BrightMoon Cafe at around 1 pm this friday that sound good"

"yeah sounds perfect" adora couldnt beleive this was happening the girl she had been crushing on forever just ask her on a date over cookies, she had to be dreaming.

"well umm i should get going have alot to do tommorow" Catra says while getting up "ill see you friday"

"bye Catra see you friday" adora was still in disbelief, this cant be happening a girl like catra liking her

"bye adora" catra said before slipping out the door, the second she got to her car she begane to process what had happened she just couldnt believe that adora actually likes her


End file.
